disneyfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Vanaf Vandaag
"Vanaf Vandaag" is het openingslied van A Goofy Movie (Engels: After Today). Het nummer wordt gezongen door Max Goof en vele andere op de laatste schooldag voor de zomervakantie. Tekst After Today EN= They've been laughin' since I can remember But they're not gonna laugh anymore No more "Maxie the geek", no more "Goof of the week" Like befooore No more algebra tests 'til september No more lookin' at losers like him No more more havin' to cheat No more mystery meat No more gym No more gym No more gym No more gym! Gonna move to the mall! Gonna live in the pool! Gonna talk to Roxanne and not feel like a fool! 'Cause after today I'm gonna be cruisin'! After today she'll be mine! After today my brains will be snoozin'! If I don't faint I'll be fine! I've got forty more minutes, of home economics Then down with the text books And up with the comics! Just think of all the time I've been losin' Finding the right thing to say! But things will be going my way, after today She looked right through me, and who could blame her? I need a new me, plus some positive proof that I'm not just a goof, and After today I'm gonna be cruisin'! No more pep rallys to cut! Yech! After today my brains will be snoozin'! I'm gonna sit on my butt I've got less than an hour, and when this is ended I'll either be famous.. Or you'll be suspended! Just think of all the time I've been losin' Waiting untill I could say... Gonna be on my own, kiss the parents goodbye Gonna party from now 'till the end of July Things'll be going my way, after todaaaaaaay... I wish that this was the day... after today |-|Vanaf Vandaag NL= Het getreiter is niet meer te harden, maar ze lachen straks niet meer om mij. Nooit meer max is een zak, 'k ga totaal uit m'n dak. t is voorbij. Al mijn proefwerken scheur ik aan flarden, ik heb geen last meer van eikels als hij. Niet meer spieken bij Frans, want dan grijp ik mijn kans, 't is voorbij, 't is voorbij, 't is voorbij. We gaan winkelen schat, in 't zwembad is cool, en ik vraag aan Roxanne of ze iets voor mij voelt! Vanaf vandaag wordt mijn leven het einde, Vanaf vandaag is het aan, Vanaf vandaag gaat mijn blik op oneindig, we zullen er samen voor gaan! Dan gedurende klas onze kennis verrijken, dan schoolboeken moven en stripboekjes kijken! Wat kon ik zeggen, waar moest ik kijken, 't lag als een ster op mijn maan. Een antwoord op iedere vraag, vanaf vandaag! Je loopt zo langs me, ik ben lucht voor haar, ik wil die angsten waar ik zo onder lijft, nu eens eindelijk kwijt! Vanaf vandaag wordt mijn leven het einde, de girls en de chicks zijn we kwijt, Vanaf vandaag gaat mijn blik op oneindig, Ik ben van dat schorem bevrijd! Ik heb nog een uurtje, ik moet niet lopen pitten, straks kan ik zijn of ernstig geschorst zijn! 't Leek wel alsof het nooit meer zou stoppen, maar eindelijk is 't voorbij 't wordt 6 weken keten van hier tot Parijs. enen stuk in ons kraag, vanaf vandaag was 't vandaag maar de dag, de dag na vandaag. Universum Categorie:A Goofy Movie liedjes Categorie:A Goofy Movie